Slips comprise a plurality of metal wedges, often referred to as segments, which are used to support substantially cylindrical members such as well casing in an aperture, typically a bowl shaped aperture extending through a drill floor of a drilling rig. Conventional slips have sharpened teeth with a machined or grit finish arranged to grip the casing or other member to be supported.
A significant problem with these conventional slips is that the teeth damage the surface of the member they are used to support. This damage can affect the strength and integrity of the member. It may cause fatigue and lead to stress corrosion.
Embodiments of the present invention have been made in consideration of this problem.